


My Transformers Fanart (Part 1)

by CounterbalanceART



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanart, Only Canonical Characters, Optimus' well-deserved day off, Ravage does what he wants, Starscream is vain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterbalanceART/pseuds/CounterbalanceART
Summary: Just a collection of my fanart (Transformers only). The works are not related to each other, in case something in the tags doesn't sit well with you. I'm going to add tags with every image I post.1. In Earth's Embrace (Optimus Prime)2. No Privacy (Ravage, Starscream)





	1. In Earth's Embrace (Optimus Prime)

**Author's Note:**

> **If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below or, even better, open it with your browser. Another option is watching it in my[artblog](https://counterbalanceart.tumblr.com/) or [DeviantArt gallery.](https://www.deviantart.com/counterbalanceart/gallery/)**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus ♥. 
> 
> A remade version of my 2007 artwork. I like the original background, very much so, so I decided to leave it the way it was, apart from a few tiny things that had to be altered, in order to accommodate Optimus' new outlines. Optimus, however, has been completely remade from scratch, because he was extremely disproportional, and pretty much everything about him looked wrong. He deserves better.
> 
> I always have a plot for everything I draw. This picture is no exception. In my mind, back when I was drawing the original version, there were Optimus, Spike and Sparkplug, having a day off in a nice place. Sparkplug is probably fishing, and Spike is taking pictures of everything and everyone, including Optimus (mostly, Optimus, to be honest). What you see is going to be in one of those pictures.

 

 


	2. No Privacy (Ravage, Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream: 'Shoo'  
> Ravage: 'Nope'.
> 
> [Based on this real life photo.](http://www.funnycatsite.com/pictures/no_privacy.htm)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below or, even better, open it with your browser.**

**Author's Note:**

> [My DeaviantArt gallery, in case you prefer to see everything there](https://www.deviantart.com/counterbalanceart)   
>  [My Tumblr (basically, my art blog)](https://counterbalanceart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/CounterbalART)


End file.
